This application is directed to a system for creating a template to be filled with crystals or rhinestones. Crystals and rhinestones (“stones”) are used for embellishment or decorative purposes, often in the form of a pattern or motif. To accurately and consistently affix the stones to items such as a garment, a template with the desired pattern or motif, it is advantageous to affixing each stone by hand or creating a new template with each placement of the stones.
Information relevant to attempts to address these problems can be found in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/962,061. However, this reference suffers from one or more of the following disadvantages: the user must determine placement of the rhinestones onto a grid board to create the desired pattern or motif; with each use of the invention, the pattern or motif must be re-created.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a system to create a crystal/rhinestone template utilizing a sewing or embroidery machine attachment to create holes or perforate a medium in the desired pattern and a computer software application/function (“software”) to control the sewing/embroidery machine (“machine”).